AVENTURA EN LA EDAD DE HIELO
by DN-V Bufalo
Summary: Esta historia trata acerca de 2 chicos y sus pokemons que se embarca en una aventura en la era glaciar (EllieXOC)(Semicrossover con pokemon)
1. prologo

**Hola lectores, este es mi primer fanfic, así que espero que lo disfruten, es algo corto por el momento.**

**Los personajes de la era del hielo no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Blue Sky Studios y solo los oc me pertenecen.**

**Lea y disfruten.**

* * *

AVENTURA EN LA EDAD DE HIELO

Prologo

En una ciudad completamente destruida en la que solo pocos edificios del centro de la ciudad quedan en pie, se va a 2 chicos caminando por una de las calles principales de esta, ambos acompañados de 2 criaturas extrañas.

El primer chico tiene cabellera negra, piel morena clara, sus ojos son de 2 colores, el izquierdo es rojo y el derecho de color café (heterocromo), viste una camisa militar verde, pantalones militares verdes y botas militares negras, en su espalda lleva un fusil de francotirador semiautomático Barret M82, a su lado derecho una de las criaturas se encuentra flotando en un metro del suelo, es de color azul, su cuerpo es un brazo pequeño que en la parte inferior tiene tres garras al final de este, en la parte frontal de su cuerpo una esfera con un ojo negro con iris roja y parece estar echo de metal, el nombre para el chico cuya edad roda entre los 17 y 18 años es Adrien y el de la criatura es beldum.

El segundo chico de alrededor de 15-17 años, cabello negro, ojos cafés, piel morena clara, viste una camisa roja con chaqueta negra, pantalones negros, y botas negras, al lado de él, una rana de color azul claro con una bufanda de burbujas de color blanca, el chico lleva como arma una escopeta semiautomática M4 súper 90, el chico tenía como nombre Rodot y la criatura a su lado, Frokie.

Ambos chicos y sus compañeros estaban caminando, pensaban salir de la ciudad ya que no quedaba nada en esta.

-Oye, Adrien, una vez que salgamos de la ciudad a donde iremos-Pregunto Rodot

-Estaba pensando en ir a un pueblo a 2 kilómetros de aquí- respondió Adrien.

-Crees que podemos encontrar suministros y escondernos ahí-pregunto Rodot con su escopeta en mano.

-Espero que sí, aún estamos en la mira de Arceus-respondió Adrien un poco preocupado.

Cuando ya están en los límites de la ciudad, se toparon con un grupo de 2 joltiks y un garvantula.

-Deberíamos matarlos- pregunto Rodot.

-No mientras no nos ataquen-respondió Adrián.

En eso es cuando Adrien siente que algo le golpea el brazo derecho.

-Ahh, que pasa beldum-pregunto.

\- "Maestro, parece que quieren ayudarnos" -respondió el pokemon psíquico.

-¿Enserio quieren ayudarnos? -Pregunto Adrien a lo que los 3 pokemon asintieron.

-Gracias, pero preferimos involucrar a la menor cantidad de vidas de pokemon en esto-respondió Adrien.

\- "Dicen que viven en un bosque a un kilómetro de aquí, y que podemos contar con ellos cuando queramos" -dijo Beldum.

-Se lo agradecemos-respondió Rodot.

Una vez que se despreciaron esos tres pokemones que querían ayudarlos, se dirigieron al pueblo que tenían planeado ir, pero solo caminaron unos metros cuando un portal de color azul claro se abrió frente a ellos y absorbió a los dos chicos junto a sus pokemones a Un mundo desconocido

Esta historia continuara ...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Les comento que este fic se divide por arcos, ejem: el arco 1 sera la primera película y la semana que transcurre entre la primera y segunda película.**

**Dejen en los comentarios si quieren que ponga algo, también acepto consejos ya que soy nuevo en esto.**

**También quiero que sepan que este fic va dirigido tanto a las personas que les gusta la era del hielo y pokemon, como las que solo registran un clic al azar en la historia que salga.**

**Nos vemos luego, adiós.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola lectores, este es mi primer fanfic, asi que espero que lo desfruten.**

**los personajes de la era del hielo no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Blue Sky Studio, solo los OC me pertenecen.**

**lea y disfruten.**

* * *

ARCO 1

Capítulo 1

En medio de un bosque de coníferas nevado, en un pequeño claro del bosque, aparece un portal azul y este expulsa a nuestros protagonistas y sus pokemones, después del portal justo como se abrió, cerró a los chicos varados en este lugar nevado.

Cuando recobraron el sentido debido al desmayo que sufrieron durante el viaje, miraron a su alrededor y vieron que estaban en un claro nevado.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? -pregunto rodot.

-En un claro al parecer, debemos encontrar la salida de este bosque-respondió Adrien.

-Buena idea-dijo Rodot.

Junto con sus pokemones, ambos decidieron salir de ese bosque que no conocían, encontraron la salida durante 2 horas y no encontraron la.

-Cuando vamos a salir de este bosque, llevamos caminando 2 horas y estamos perdidos-dijo Rodot enojado.

-Si la verdad, pero mira veo una luz de seguridad es la salida de este bosque-dijo Adrien emocionado.

Cuando por fin salieron y vieron el paisaje se quedaron asombrados y conmocionados, no por el paisaje sino por los animales.

-Estás viendo lo mismo que yo-dijo Rodot.

-Esto es imposible eso animales solo existieron durante la era glaciar o era del hielo-respondió Adrien.

Los animales que estaban viendo era una pequeña manada de tigres dientes de sable.

-Sera mejor irnos de aquí-sugirió Adrien.

-OK-dijo simplemente Rodot.

Estuvieron caminando por 1 hora hacia el norte, en eso Adrián que tenía los ojos cerrados cuando siente que choca con algo grande, creyendo que choca con un árbol o tronco muerto, pero no podría serlo ya que su amigo le tenía avisado sobre eso, cuando abrió los ojos y vio con lo que había chocado se sorprendió levemente, frente a él había un macho de ojos marrones y pelo castaño con tonalidades oscuras en su cabeza a lo largo de su melena.

-Recuerda tenemos que ser cuidadosos-le susurro Adrien a Rodot.

-HUMANOS-grito el mamut.

-Puede hablar-dijeron al unísono ambos chicos.

-Muy bien amigo, cálmate-dijo Rodot.

-Después de que mataron a mi familia, nunca-respondió el mamut enojado.

-Nosotros no hemos hecho nada de eso-dijo Adrien y los 2 pokemones se pusieron delante de ellos para proteger a sus maestros.

-Si claro debería creerte entonces, además como están hablando se supone que los humanos no hablan-dijo el mamut un poco más tranquilo.

-Entonces si te cuento sobre nosotros nos creemos -dijo Adrien.

-Talvez-respondió el mamut.

-Entonces te cuento, primero la razón de porque hablamos, viendo la edad seria que los humanos, los que tu dices que asesinan a tu familia, ellos no tienen la capacidad de hablar hasta dentro de varios siglos-respondió Adrien.

-Entonces, ustedes-respondieron un poco conmocionado el mamut.

-A eso iba, nosotros al parecer llegamos a aquí por un portal, somos de una época más delante de la tierra, en donde la humanidad logro evolucionó al punto de quedarse en la cima de la cadena alimenticia, además de tener avances tecnológicos en todas las áreas de la ciencia, pero la más notable fue de la ingeniería genética para poder crear criaturas llamadas pokemones, pero la cosa se salió del control al punto que los pokemones odiaron a los humanos e iniciaron una guerra contra la humanidad, los pokemones con ayuda de los pokemones legendarios, pokemones con poderes que puedes destruir la tierra, y el pokemon alfa, Arceus, exterminaron a la humanidad, eso paso cuando tuvieron 10 años y mi amigo 8 años, la humanidad tuvo que esconderse para sobrevivir, pero arceus eliminar a lo que quedaba de la raza humana,quedando solo nosotros 2 como los últimos humanos de nuestra época-respondió Adrien.

Ambos chicos vieron al mamut totalmente sorprendido por la historia, además él estaba seguro de que ellos no le harían daño, después de todo solo eran unos niños cuando paso eso y al parecer tenían una edad temprana por los hechos que vivieron.

\- ¿Y bien? –Pregunto Rodot

-Está bien les creo-dijo el mamut.

-Creo que comenzamos con el pastel equivocado, volvamos a empezar, hola, mi nombre es Adrien y él es mi compañero de aventuras beldum-dijo Adrien.

-Soy Rodot y él es Frokie-hablo Rodot.

-Manfred-respondió el mamut ahora identificado como Manfred.

-Y ahora a donde te diriges-pregunto Adrien.

-Al norte, ya está comenzando el invierno y las migraciones-respondió Manfred

\- ¿Podemos acompañarte? -preguntaron ambos.

-Claro, porque no, hijo de los primeros humanos en los que confió-dijo Manfred.

Los 3 personajes y 2 pokemones comienzan a caminar / flotar hacia el norte oponiéndose a la migración, hasta que Manfred noto algo.

-Adrien, ¿Qué son esos collares que tú y Rodot tienen en el cuello? -pregunto Manfred.

-Estos, nos encontramos en una casa abandonada en nuestro mundo y decidimos conservarlos-respondemos Adrien mostrando un collar que era de oro y tenia sujetada un cristal de color rosa.

Con ahora ya aclarada esa duda, los tres siguieron su camino hacia su destino.

Esta historia continuara ...

* * *

**Espero que les haiga gustado.**

**Les digo que a partir del siguiente capitulo empezara la primera película.**

**Nos vemos luego, bye.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Hola lectores, este es mi primer fanfic, ya de este capitulo y los que le sigue serán algo largos, ya que superan las 2,000 palabras.**

**Los personajes de la era del hielo no me perteneces le pertenece a Blue Sky Studios, solo los Oc´s me pertenecen.**

**Lean y disfruten.**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

En una llanura helada con una tormenta de nieve, se puede apreciar a lo lejos como una figura se acercaba, esta figura era una ardilla, pero no cualquier ardilla, sino una ardilla dientes de sable, está brincando y buscando un lugar donde enterar su bellota , después de varios intentos fallidos, por fin logra encontrar el lugar adecuado, tratando de que entrara hasta el brinco encina a la bellota y una vez que cree que la enterró, por atrás de la bellota se abre una grieta que se extiende a lo largo de hielo, pasando por un acantilado de hielo y por un arco de hielo y por ultimo un acantilado mi rocoso de hielo hasta la cima donde se desprende un trocito de hielo.

A la vez que se separa un enorme glaciar en dirección a nuestra ardilla dientes de sable llamada Scrat, esta al ver la venta de glaciar corriendo, pero regresa por su bellota, una vez que la logra sacar y ve que el glaciar se está acercando, grita y sale corriendo a todo lo que puede mientras que le caen cara símbolos de hielo sobre él, mientras que la ardilla huía del glaciar sin darse cuenta cuenta a la dirección en que corría aparece otro glaciar y una vez se da cuenta, y ante el peligro de ser aplastado por los glaciares decidir cambiar de dirección y salir de la zona de choque, una vez que la parte superior de los glaciares choca y el espacio entre ellos es cada vez más pequeño, nuestra ardilla que estaba a pocos metros de salir, y una vez que ambos glaciares chocan por completo,la ardilla es expulsada hacia afuera y estando en caída libre logra agarrar su bellota, una vez en tierra se desliza por una rampa y se golpea 4 veces antes de estar en el suelo y una vez que cree que está seguro y le cae la bellota del cielo y luego deciden irse, es aplastado por una pata peluda de color marrón, luego por otra pata más pequeña no peluda de color rosado y por 3 patas más entre ellas la de un ave, y en la última pata se queda pegado a esta siendo constantemente aplastado por esta, alegando la vista se puede ver un gran grupo de animales, todos yendo en dirección al sur, en eso se ve a 2 animales iguales hablando entre aplastado por una pata peluda de color marrón, luego por otra pata más pequeña no peluda de color rosado y por 3 patas más entre ellas la de una ave, y en la última pata se queda pegado a esta siendo constantemente aplastado por esta, alegando la vista se puede ver en un gran grupo de animales, todos yendo en dirección al sur, en eso se ve a 2 animales iguales hablando entre aplastado por una pata peluda de color marrón, luego por otra pata más pequeña no peluda de color rosado y por 3 patas más entre ellas la de una ave, y en la última pata se queda pegado a esta siendo constantemente aplastado por esta, alegando la vista se puede ver en un gran grupo de animales, todos yendo en dirección al sur, en eso se ve a 2 animales iguales hablando entre ellos.

\- ¿Por qué no llamarlo un año superfrio o un invierno friolento, solo me pregunto como saben que es la era del hielo? -pregunto el primero.

-Porque hay mucho hielo-dijo el segundo con una voz áspera y enojado.

-No me grites enfrente de todos-dijo el primero triste.

Luego sé un grupo de cerditos con trompa larga que color gris jugando en lo que es un pequeño lago de lodo negro, unos 4 cerditos y los 4 pidieron ayuda.

-Rápido niños que esperan, es la hora pico del tráfico-dados el que será ser el papa de ellos.

-Pero, pero, papa ... -dice uno que no pudo terminar lo que dijo porque se hundió en el lodo.

-Nada de peros, después de jugaran a la extinción-dijo y luego se marchó.

-Ahh, está bien, vámonos-responde el mi diciéndole a los demás que se jubilan.

Después se puedes ver a 2 tortugas gigantes conversando entre ellas, ambas mujeres.

-Comadre, y Felipe- dijo la de la izquierda.

-Dijo que iba a romper su eslabón en la cadena evolutiva-dijo la otra tortuga.

-Ah, si-responde la primera.

En eso, detrás de ellas se ve un pequeño acantilado y se ve una tortuga corriendo hasta el final y salta.

-Puedo volar, puedo volar-dice, luego cae y choca contra el suelo

-Si se lo rompió-dice la primera tortuga.

En eso todos se asustan cuando ven a un mamut yendo en sentido contrario a ellos.

-Oye, ¿adónde vas? -grito uno de la multitud

-Vas en sentido contrario-responde otro con voz chillona.

-Oye que haces-dijo un oso hormiguero café que casi es aplastado.

A pesar de eso el mamut los ignoraba con cara de pocos amigos y seguían caminando hasta que un cerdo lo confrontaba.

-Oye hazle un favor al mundo, quita tu panzota del camino-le grita este.

-Te voy a decir una cosa, chaparro, te hace falta 20 kilos de trompa para gritar- le responde Manfred al cerdo.

-No mares ingrato, no me hagas quedar mal con ellos-dados nerviosos y luego aparecerán su esposa e hijos.

-Está bien, sigan a los demás, al fin descansare de ustedes-dice Manfred mas tranquilo.

-Ja, vieron niños lo puse en su lugar-dice el cerdo detrás de Manfred.

En eso, en un árbol que estaba detrás de ellos, dormía un perezoso gigante de color amarillo verdoso que por tantas vibraciones despierta.

-Ahh, ahh, ahh ya, ya me desperté-dice el perezoso, subiendo a su rama de nuevo.

-Es hora de levantarse-grita el perezoso.

-Ehh, Juan-mira la rama de arriba y no había nadie.

-Marcelo-luego miro a la rama de abajo y tampoco hay nadie.

-Beto-también en la rama mas abajo

-Tío Francisco-dice una rama mucho más abajo en un tono triste y preocupado.

-Donde está todo el mundo, nos espera la mi, la mi, la mi, la migración-dice en un tono triste.

-Se fueron sin mí, lo hacen todos los años, porque nadie me quiere-dice en tono más triste.

-Que no hay nadie que se interese por Sid el perezoso-dice el ahora identificado Sid con tono muy triste casi llorando.

Cuando una tortuga que iba pasando porque se quedo atrás acelero su paso para ir más rápido.

-Ahh, al fin que ni quería ir con ustedes-dados en un tono desinteresado.

Cuando comienza a caminar para irse, se da cuanta de que piso alo asqueroso en el suelo.

-ucc, huácala-dice con asco.

-Oye, cuando comas cactus quítale las espinas-le dice a la tortuga que fue la responsable.

En eso comienza la limpiarse las patas en el suelo, en otro lugar no muy lejano se ve 2 rinocerontes con sus cuernos con diferente forma mirando una flor amarilla rodeada de hojas.

-No puedo creerlo, preparar una ensalada mixta, Frank, la receta de mi abuela-dice el primer rinoceronte.

-Es tuya-dice el rinoceronte llamado Frank.

-Un diente de león, creí que habían desaparecido con la helada-dice el primer rinoceronte.

-Sí, pero no dices Frank.

-Ahh, no puedo creer que haiga ensuciado mis patitas-dados Sid limpiándose los pies en la ensalada.

-A ti no te ha pasado-le dice Sid a Frank-ay, mira se pegó-dice sacudiendo la pata para quitarse lo asqueroso-los rinocerontes tiene pequeños cerebros, lo sabían, ja, no se ofendan, ustedes no saben de lo que les estoy hablando-dados salpicando al otro rinoceronte y riéndose.

-Ohh, que veo, un diente de león, debe ser el último que queda-dice Sid comiéndose la flor y saboreándola.

-Carl-dice Frank.

-No hagas bilis-dice Carl.

-Arruino nuestra ensalada-respondió Frank.

-Ohh, no fue mi intención, esperen, esperen, no me miren con esos ojos, mire, que es esto, Pinas, hay me gustan, son mis favoritas-dados Sid comiéndose la piña y miedoso al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

-Uhhh, están buenísimas, pero no me dejen comer solo, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, si deliciosas, buen provecho-dados Sid y venta corriendo despavorido.

-Ahora-le pregunta Frank a Carl.

-Ahora-dice Carl dándole algo de ventaja a Sid.

-Ahh-dice Sid corriendo y gritando.

Mientras que en un acantilado algo lejos de donde ocurre la persecución de Sid, ve a Manfred, Adrien, Rodot, beldum y Frokie mirando desde este.

-Ves te dije que era buena idea tomar ese camino para que esa multitud no nos vea y además no perdimos a Manfred-dice Adrien.

-Bueno, por lo menos los demás animales no armaron un alboroto-dice Manfred.

-Lo que me pregunto, en lo que estaba pensando esa tortuga cuando se sintió de esa colina-dice Rodot.

\- ¿Qué tortuga? -dice Manfred

-Una tortuga que al parecer creyó que podría volar y brinco desde un pequeño acantilado y se rompió el caparazón-dice Rodot.

-En serio, lo había visto-dado Manfred.

En eso oyen que alguien grita y Manfred siente que alguien choca con el en la parte de atrás, entonces él se voltea.

-Oye-dados Manfred.

-Hay, no les digas que estoy aquí-dijo Sid.

-Hay, quería embestirlo a toda velocidad-dijo Frank triste.

-Tranquilo nos divertiremos con el-dijo Carl.

-No se qué es embertir, pero yo soy un hacedor-dijo Sid.

-Dejame en paz-dice Manfred.

-Quiere llorar, quiere llorar-dice Carl.

-Oye, tomaremos a nuestra piñata peluda y nos iremos-dijo Frank.

-Enano, si no te matan hoy, te mataran mañana-le dijo Manfred al perezoso

-Prefiero que sea pasado mañana-dijo el perezoso.

-Escucha te romperé el cuello para que no sufras, que te parece-dijo Carl.

-Pues no que los rinocerontes eran vegetarianos -dijo Manfred.

-Ahh, tu si sabes-dijo el perezoso.

-Callate-dijo Manfred.

-Quien dijo que se nos antoja comerlo, lo que quiero desnucar-dijo Carl.

-Si, rápido muévete-dijo Frank.

-Saben algo, odio a los animales que matan por placer-dice Manfred.

-Yo también odio a los que matan por placer-dice Adrien haciéndose notar notarial, cuando los rinocerontes lo vieron a el ya otro humano con 2 criaturas pequeñas se sorprendieron.

-Pue díganselo a un animal que le interesa-dijo Carl.

-A mi si me interesa-dijo el perezoso.

-Está bien escuchen, si atraviesan esas arenas movidas podrán llevarse al enano-dado Manfred.

-Ya lo escucharon si dan un paso se hunden-dijo el perezoso lanzando una piedra a las supuestas arenas movedizas, pero no se hundió.

-Era mentira-dice el perezoso

-Si era mentira-dice Manfred

Detrás de ellos ambos humanos se encontraron un facepalm por lo tonto que era el perezoso.

-Al ataque-dijeron ambos rinocerontes.

Pero antes de que avancen.

-Escuchen si dan un paso más, le atravieso el cerebro, oyeron-dijo Adrien sacando su rifle francotirador.

-Y que nos vas a hacer con ese palo-dijo Carl.

-Quieren ver lo que hace-dados Adrien apuntando su arma al cielo y disparando, el ruido hizo que los rinocerontes retrocedieran del miedo.

-Ves les dije que funcionaria-dice Adrien.

-Yo creo que no-dijo el perezoso.

Los rinocerontes en vez de huir, cargaron contra ellos, Manfred se prepara para recibir el impacto, cuando los 3 animales chocaron, los rinocerontes hicieron retroceder a Manfred al barranco, los 2 humanos al ver esto decidieron ayudar al amigo, a pesar de no tener la fuerza suficiente para contrarrestar a los rinocerontes aun así ayudaron, pero aún así retrocedieron, Manfred al darse cuenta cuanta de esto puso más fuerza logrando recuperar terreno y alegar a los rinocerontes.

-Yuhu, Ahh-grita el perezoso para luego esconderse detrás de Manfred otra vez.

Cuando los dos rinocerontes cargan en otra ocasión, Manfred se fue primero contra Carl agarrándolo de su cuerno con su trompa, dándole unas cuantas vueltas y luego lanzándolo lejos, entonces Frank carga contra Sid, pero es interceptado por Adrien y luego levantado por Manfred con sus 2 colmillos, para ser lanzado donde estaba Carl.

-Ahh, un diente de león-dice Carl, para luego lo flor mar aplastada por Frank.

-Juju, lo hicimos-dados el perezoso abrazando la tropa de Manfred, haciendo este pise mal y caiga por el acantilado, llevándose al perezoso y los 2 humanos que tratan de evitar que caiga, pero sin mucho éxito.

Una vez que estaban en la base del acatilado, el perezoso sobre Manfred hablo.

-Que ojos más hermosos tienes-dijo es tono de ternura.

-Apártate de mi vista-dice Manfred levantándose haciendo caer al perezoso al suelo.

-Oye tú, yo y estos humanos hacemos un gran equipo, porque no vamos al sur juntos-ofrece el perezoso.

-Si claro, súbete a mi espalda y disfruta el viaje-dice Manfred un poco sarcástico.

-Ohh, enserio-dice el perezoso.

-No-respondió Manfred.

-Como, que no van al sur, Las estaciones, la migración natural, eso no les suena familar-dijo el perezoso.

-No lo creo, adiós-dice Manfred.

-Ustedes se lo pierde, hay se ven-dice el perezoso caminando hacia el barranco.

-Oye tiranosaurio lansai, te pondremos el cuerpo encima-grita Carl desde lo alto de barranco.

-Ahh, no sé qué le ven al sur, el calor, las multitudes, horrible, tu y yo, los solteros más codiciados y 2 humanos en un mundo salvaje-dijo el perezoso.

-Nooo, quieres unos guardaespaldas para no convertirte en la botana de esos-dados Manfred.

-Y viendo lo cabreados que estaban contigo, ja, como no-dijo Rodot.

-Cierto-dice Adrien.

-Uyy, sé que tienes mucho colmillo, entonces, guía tu señor, ehh, cómo te llamas-pregunto el perezoso.

-Manfred, y ellos son Adrien, Beldum, Rodot y Frokie-dijo Manfred.

-Hay que ridículo nombre, no prefieres, Manny el mamut melancólico o Manny para que te diga Mannito o Manny el, Ahh-dijo el perezoso subiendo un tronco viejo por el miedo.

-Deja de seguirnos-dijo Manfred haciendo que el perezoso se caiga del tronco.

-Bueno, ok, callare, pero veras te contare algunos chistes que me acaban de contar, callaré-dijo el perezoso empezando a hablar, otra vez.

-Es que este no se calla-le susurro Adrien a Rodot.

-Yo creo que sin dados Rodot.

Esta historia continuara ...

* * *

**Espero que les haiga gustado.**

**Como les dije en el capitulo anterior, aquí comienza la primera película, para los que quieran saber cada capítulo es alrededor de 20-25 minutos de la película.**

**Y como siempre acepto cualquier sugerencia para mejorar esta historia.**

** Aquí DNV-Búfalo y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
